1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measurement of catalase and a kit useful in such measurement.
2. Background Information
Catalase is a well known enzyme which effects detoxication of oxygen-toxicity. Particularly, great importance has been attached to the measurement of activity of this enzyme since the serum catalase activity rises in patients of acute or chronic hepatitis, hepatic carcinoma, pyelonephritis and particularly acute pancreatitis (Rinshobyori, 24, 68, 1975) and therefore the measurement of such activity is very significant.
Various methods for measuring catalase activity have been reported up to date, such as a method in which decrease in hydrogen peroxide is measured by decrease in ultraviolet absorption of hydrogen peroxide (J. Biol. Chem., 195, 133, 1952), a method in which an amount of oxygen produced by decomposition of hydrogen peroxide is measured by an oxygen electrode (Rinshobyori, 22, 807, 1973), a method in which heat of formation is measured (Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med., 84. 74, 1953), a method in which an amount of precipitate is measured (J. Biochem., Tokyo, 49, 707, 1961), a method in which an amount of residual hydrogen peroxide after reaction is measured (Acta Chem. Scand., 1, 236, 1947) and a method in which titanium sulfate is complexed and absorption of the formed complex is measured (Z. physiol. Chem., 335, 146, 1964). All the known method , however, are not easy to be used in the clinical test field in which rapidity and accuracy are regarded as particularly important because these methods either use special apparatus, or strong acid, or involve many problems in operability and accuracy.